Fuuma Monou
Fuuma Monou (桃生 封真 Monou Fūma) is the main antagonist of X/1999. Like the other characters, he cross-over Tsubasa Chronicle as Seishirou's brother which is also a hunter. He is not to be confused with Fuuma. Biography Fuuma is one of the very first characters to be introduced in the X story, on page 12 of volume 1, in fact. The first we see of him, he's waiting for his sister Kotori to get ready so they can ride to school on his bike. Basic facts about him are established quickly: he is the son of Kyougo Monou, the priest of Tokagushi shrine, and his mother died seven years ago. The neighbours all think that the Monou siblings are examplary children, and Fuuma is the sort of guy who carries groceries for old ladies and saves small children from drowning. As soon as they arrive at school it's made abundantly clear that Crushing On Monou-sempai is quite the widespread affliction among the female population, and that he has earned the respect of his male classmates... not to mention the fact that guys interested in his sister all stay away because they're intimidated by him. In short, Monou Fuuma, at the beginning of X, is the perfect image of a dutiful son, a protective older brother, and a generally all around Good Japanese Young Man. He's good at sports and well-liked, but he's also reserved and stoic. The very day that the story begins, there is a new boy in Kotori's class. As it turns out, it's Kamui Shirou, Fuuma's childhood best friend. Their mothers were close enough so that Fuuma used to call Kamui's mother Aunt Tohru, and Kamui had a bit of a crush on Kotori. Kamui made a promise to always protect Kotori, and Fuuma made a promise to protect Kamui as long as he kept his promise. Kamui and his mother left Tokyo after Saya Monou's very messy death. Fuuma spent the next 7 years basically being a good son and trying to hold his sister together because, in addition to being sweet and docile, Kotori also happened to be sickly and rather on the batty side... understandable, I suppose, given the way her mother died. When Kamui returns, he's apparently become a rather arrogant little git who won't give his old friends the time of day, but by and by the Monou siblings work themselves back into Kamui's friendship. As it turns out, Kamui was keeping them at a distance because he was involved in messy, apocalypse-type business. He was supposed to choose whether he'd help destroy or save makind, and ends up deciding to save it because he wants to protect "the world where Fuuma and Kotori can be happy". And that is when all hell breaks loose. As it turns out, Fuuma happens to be not just Kamui's childhood friend, but his "twin star", his opposite, born to take the place Kamui will leave vacant when he finally makes his choice. Since Kamui chose to save mankind and become a Dragon of Heaven, Fuuma informs him, it is his destiny to become a Dragon of Earth and kill those who are trying to save mankind. He says the Earth wishes for a change and he will grant it by killing all those who make it impure (i.e. mankind - gotta admit, Greenpeace has got nothing on Fuuma). To drive his point home, Fuuma impales Kamui to a slab of wall with various glass shards, the Shinken ("Holly Sword") and other other sharp and nasty things; in addition to releasing his until-now latent powers, Fuuma evidently also got in touch with his inner seme. He end his performance by killing his sister while Kamui screams impotently. He does this in an impressively messy and through way, involving crucifiction, the Shinken, and Kotori being torn to bits. To be honest, however, Kotori's mind wasn't actually in her body anymore, and the only one that benefited from the performance was Kamui. Fuuma spends his next appearances filling the role of Big Bad of X to perfection, blowing up buildings, causing earthquakes, and tormenting Kamui. Little by little, however, details are revealed that are evidence that Fuuma is not just a villain bent on destroying mankind. His motives as of now remain unclear; but he has shown other sides of his personality. He can be surprisingly tender with certain people (most often, Kakyou and Nataku), and has shown that he has more humor and charm now than he ever did before. Most of all, however, Fuuma is uncannily perceptive, to the point that he can sense people's deepest desires. On several occasions, he has granted said desires. However, the way in which he grants this desires is reminiscent of stories about genies that grant their "master"'s wish in unexpected and often lethal ways. People often write this off as sadism on his part, but the later volumes of the manga shed a different light on Fuuma's wish granting. Fuuma does not do what he does because he gets off on twisting people's wishes, he does it because it is trully what the person desires. It's a running motif of X that people should pursue their true wishes, whatever will make them trully happy, even if society condemns said wishes as wrong. Fuuma is merely enabling people to reach what they want; as he says it, he expresses his own wish whenever he grants anyone else's. Speaking of which, the biggest mystery surrounding Fuuma is the matter of his own wish. In one of the last published installments of the manga, it was been revealed that Fuuma's wish can only be granted by Kamui, who remains oblivious not just to Fuuma's but to his own true wish. It's safe to say that the Earth's fate rests on both of those wishes. In the anime, he fights against Kamui and ended up killing his childhood friend. But was able to return to the person that Kamui knows as Fuuma. Etymology Fuuma's name was written as 桃生 封真. The first kanji on the name Fuuma is 封 = fuu, means 'seal'. While the next one is 真= ma, means 'true' or 'real'. In short, his name means 'sealed truth' which is applied specifically with his role in several ways that involves his fated role as Kamui's twin star and that his true destiny was known only by a few.The name Monou is composed of the kanjis 桃 = momo means 'peach' and 生 = nama that may means 'raw' or 'birth'. Appearance Fuuma is in fact like any other characters in the series. Tall, broad shoulders and thick eyebrows. His eyes are deep gold in color while Kamui's eyes are amber in color, which are his eyes on the manga. His hair like any others are black in color, tousled and both swishy and spiky. Fuuma is probably six feet in height and indeed taller than Kamui by more than 5 inches. Personality Fuuma was indeed a responsible son and an affectionate older brother. Everyone in his town depended on Fuuma as their role model and others even took pride in him because of his overwhelming kindness in helping other people. Fuuma at first appears to be cold and stoic but Kotori defines him as a person that never talks about his feelings out loud, but just hides them inside like animals do. During his school life, Fuuma was indeed considered popular by others, in large part due to his great skills as a basketball player. But until the time Kamui made his choice to become the Dragon of Heaven, Fuuma's personality with thought a complete change. He quickly became as cold as ice. And is willy to kill other people as long as it is their heart's desire and continue fulfilling the people's wish. But sometimes, when the topic is Kamui, he happens to have his normal smile as his true self, a smile that Fuuma does have. Abilities Fuuma's powers only awaken by the second arc of the anime and manga. It was shown that like the others, he can leap to far and high places that regular humans couldn't possible reach, and also to heal much faster than an ordinary human. Being Kamui's twin star, he is also gifted with a telekinetic power, which allows him to move objects with his mind, as well as to be a skilled swordsman bestowed with an identical sword such as Kamui. His distinct power though among others is that Fuuma grants other's wishes and know their greatest desires. It is in a sense that he has the ability to look like other people that once a person saw him, he ends up looking like that person's most desired person to meet or someone that that individual indeed loves. He possess the unique ability to know everyone's wish which is why he can give it to them at anytime. But as a drawback, he only knows what other people's wishes are, like the wish of Kamui, but he himself isn't aware what his wish might be. Relationships Fuuma Monou/Family|Family Kamui Shirou and Fuuma Monou|Original Star Fuuma Monou/Dragons of Earth|Dragons of Earth Appearances Cross-over See also: Fuuma in TRC Fuuma make short cameos in TRC. But he exhibits an important role in the said series. Fuuma appears as Seishirou's younger brother, a hunter just like his brother does. Like Kamui, he isn't a resident in Tokyo, he arrives there four years before the Tsubasa group arrives. He appears to be a little friendly than Kamui. He search for valuable items and works under Yuuko before. He is the leader of the Tower group and appears to have one of Sakura's feathers. In one world, Fuuma and Seishirou meets and his brother appears to age slowly and have one of the princess' feather as well. In that world as well, Fuuma learns about the pair of vampire twins and meet Kamui in Tokyo alone without his twin Subaru. Quotes Anime *"If anything happens to you, I'll protect you as well". (Episode 2: A Nightmare) Manga *"If I were him, I'll be glad. I want the person that I love die in no other hand but mine". (Volume 16) Trivia *He knew about other's people's wish but he don't know anything about his own wish. *He will kill anyone even his own comrades. *It was explained that Fuuma was supposedly not ever been born and if he was born, he will only act as the other Kamui. *He doesn't represent any Tarot card. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dragons of Earth Category:Content